Where are the Armadillo and Flying Squirrel
by Smarty 94
Summary: When an Armadillo and Flying Squirrel with Mobian DNA escape from one of Animo's labs; they travel to Toon City in hopes of getting help when Animo tries to get them back. Meanwhile; Sonic ends up spending time with Doofus Drake and tries to get out of it.
1. Mighty and Ray

Inside some type of laboratory; there were tons of spider webs all over everything in the whole building, including loads of cryo solution capsules.

One of the capsulse sparked out before opening up, revealing a red male Mobian armadillo.

The armadillo opened it's eyes, revealing they were purple and stood up groaning.

He became confused and looked at his hands.

He saw a computer and walked over to it before pushing a button on it.

Then a camera scanned the armadillo, shocking him.

The scanning stopped and an image of the same armadillo appeared on the screen.

"Experiment number 6297 code named; Mighty." said the computer.

The armadillo known as Mighty became confused.

"M-M-Mi-Mighty?" the armadillo said sounding like Aziz Ansari.

"Genetically engineered armadillo merged with Mobian DNA. Powers include; speed, strength, inpenetrable shell, and curls up into a ball." the computer said.

Then the word failed appeared on the screen.

"Failed experiment." the computer said.

Mighty became shocked.

"Me, failed experiment?" said Mighty.

He started to walk off but accidentally crashed into another capsule.

The genetically engineered armadillo became confused and saw a sign that said 'flying squirrel'.

"Flying squirrel." Mighty read.

He looked in the capsule to see a yellow furred male Mobian flying squirrel with his eyes closed.

He pushed a button on the capsule and it opened up.

The squirrel groaned and opened his eyes, revealing they were turquoise.

The rodent stood up and looked around the place and saw the armadillo.

"Mighty." said Mighty.

The squirrel became confused.

Mighty grabbed the squirrel and dragged him over to the computer before being scanned.

"Experiment number 6298 code named Ray." said the computer.

"Ray." The flying squirrel known as Ray said sounding like Ben Schwartz.

"Genetically engineered flying squirrel merged with Mobian DNA. Powers include gliding and moveable tail." said the computer.

Then the red word failed appeared on the screen.

"Failed experiment." said the computer.

The Squirrel sighed.

"Kind of figured." said Ray.

The two started looking around.

"What is this place?" said Ray.

"No idea." said Mighty.

The two walked out of the building and saw that they were in some type of desert, confusing them.

"Wow, this is unusual." said Mighty.

"Yeah." said Ray.

The two heard a beeping sound and saw the Road Runner run by before freezing in place as the words Road Runner (supersonicus birdus) appeared.

"Beep Beep." The Bird said.

The Road Runner then ran off.

"Weird." said Ray.

Then Wile E appeared on a jet pack before freezing in place as the words Coyote (filthyus caninus) appeared.

Everyone is shocked more.

"Very weird." said Mighty.

Then a piano fell on Wile E, crushing him.

Ray approached the piano.

"Excuse me sir, but you wouldn't happen to know the way to the nearest town now would you?" said Ray.

Wile E poked his head out of the piano and nodded.

"Yes I do." He said.

Ray leaned over to the coyote as Mighty walked closer as well.

"Just eight miles from here there is a train station, in about five minutes, a cargo train will be passing by. The trains destination will be Toon City." said Wile E.

The two animals became shocked.

"What, we can't make it in that time." said Ray.

"Maybe I can. Cause when that weird computer scanned me, it said that I can run super fast." said Mighty.

Ray is shocked.

"Really?" said Ray.

"Yep." said Mighty.

He grabbed Ray and ran off with him.

Outside the League of Evil's hideout; Animo parked a van in the parking lot and sighed.

"Man, what a day this will be." said Animo.

He got out of his van and walked over to a dock.

"Good thing a dock leading to the hideout was made." said Animo.

He then stepped on the dock and walked over to the building.

"Nice path." said Animo.

He then entered the building.

"Time to start the day." said Animo.

He then looked around before walking into the break room and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Eggman entered the room as well.

"Hey Animal." Said Eggman.

Animo groaned.

"It's Animo." said Animo.

Eggman laughed.

"I know, it's just great to mess with other's like that." said Eggman.

Animo groaned.

"Also, one of your old hideouts had some activity within it." said Eggman.

Animo is shocked.

"What?" said Animo.

"Yeah, just happened this morning." said Eggman.

Animo is pissed.

"How could that have happened, what kind of activity?" said Animo.

Later; the two were at a computer looking at footage of what happened.

"Two of my earlier failed creations escaped?" said Animo.

Eggman became confused.

"Earlier failed creations?" said Eggman.

Animo turned to Eggman.

"Sometime after my first few battles with Ben Tennyson, I tried to create my own Mobian's by genetically merging their alien DNA with those of ordinary animals, but those experiments were failures." said Animo.

Eggman laughed.

"Yeah, like anyone is actually stupid enough to do something like that." said Eggman.

"I was." said Animo.

Eggman gulped.

"And now I've got to get those test subjects back and put them back where they belong." said Animo.

He then walked off.

"Shame, going to get creations that have no idea who he is." said Eggman.


	2. Doofus Drake

In Duckberg; Swiss Army was running away from loads of cop cars and shooting at them with his left hand which was shaped like a Gatling gun.

"You'll never take me alive." said Swiss Army.

He turned his right hand into a cannon and fired a grenade out of it which then hit a cop car before exploding.

The bot then ran into an alleyway and chuckled.

"Suckers." said Swiss Army.

He turned around but was punched very hard before crashing into a lightpole.

Sonic who was in werehog form walked out of the alleyway.

"You're getting way to predictable." said Sonic.

Swiss Army became mad and fired a grenade from his right hand at Sonic.

But the werehog formed hedgehog grabbed the grenade which then exploded in his hand, not leaving a scratch.

Swiss Army became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Swiss Army.

Sonic stretched his right hand to the bot and pinned him to the lightpole and walked over to him.

The hedgehog then pulled out some chains and tied the bot in place before ripping his hands off.

"Now stay there, the garbage men will collect the garbage in an hour." said Sonic.

Swiss Army groaned.

"Stupid Hedgehog." He muttered.

Sonic punched Swiss Army across the face, knocking him out.

He then turned back to normal before walking off.

"That's better." He said.

Later; he walked out of an Arbys with a bag before pulling out a jalapeno slider and eating it.

"Man these are good." He said.

He was about to eat one when a Voice is heard.

"Mine." said a voice.

Sonic became confused and saw a golden bracelet on his left arm.

"Huh?" said Sonic.

He was then magnetically pulled into a limo and looked around to see Doofus Drake.

"I take it you're Doofus Drake." said Sonic.

"My property." said Doofus Drake.

Sonic was confused.

"Wait property? Sonic asked.

"Yep." said Doofus.

"This is kidnapping." said Sonic.

The Fat Duck growled.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted.

"Do I at least get a free phone call?" said Sonic.

Doofus did some thinking.

"No." said Doofus.

Sonic is mad.

"Oh come on." said Sonic.

The limo then stopped infront of Doofus's home.

Doofus smiled.

"Home Sweet Home." saod Doofus and glared at Sonic. "COME PROPERTY!"

Sonic shook his head.

"This is not the way to spend a morning." said Sonic.

He then picked up his iPhone.

"Better call Gwen." said Sonic.

But Doofus took the phone away.

"Mine." said Doofus.

"Hey." said Sonic.


	3. Meeting Your Maker

With Mighty and Ray; the two were still going through the desert and saw a train going by.

"That's got to be the train." said Mighty.

He approached the train and jumped on it before climbing into a cargo bay.

Ray continued to run towards the train as Mighty stuck a hand out.

"Ray, grab my hand." said Mighty.

"I can't, it's to far away." said Ray.

He then fell down a cliff, much to Mighty's shock.

"RAY, NO!" yelled Mighty.

But Ray stuck his arms out and started flying around the train.

"WOOOO-HOOOOO, CHECK IT OUT, I'M FLYING!" yelled Ray.

Mighty smiled.

"Well, not what I was expecting." said Mighty.

Ray then flew into the train before landing on his chest.

"Yep, I should learn how to land properly." said Ray.

Mighty nodded.

"Obviously." said Mighty.

"So, what're we going to do when we get to Toon City?" said Ray.

Mighty sighed.

"Not to sure yet." said Mighty.

Ray sighed.

"We'll just have to find out, now won't we?" said Ray.

The two looked outside the train at the landscape they're in.

Later; the train arrived at a trainyard and stopped.

The two who were asleep woke up.

"We there already?" said Ray.

"Nope I don't think so, but this might be where we get off." said Mighty.

Ray nodded.

"Okay." said Ray.

The two got off the train and started running out of the train yard.

Unknown to them someone was watching.

It was none other then Animo.

"There you are." said Animo.

He then smirked.

"Time to get them back." said Animo.

He walked off.

Mighty and Ray exited the train yard.

They looked around.

"Which way?" said Ray.

"No idea." said Mighty.

Then a plasma cage surrounded them, shocking them.

"Hey what gives?" said Ray.

They saw Bebop and Rocksteady walking over to the cage.

"Looks like stupid animals sprung trap Bebop." said Rocksteady.

Bebop groaned.

"I hate that name." said Bebop.

Rocksteady turned to his best friend.

"You take the name turtle give you, I know I take Rocksteady." said Rocksteady.

Animo appeared and looked at Mighty and Ray.

"Well, what do we have here? Two things that escaped my lab." said Animo.

Mighty and Ray became confused and turned to Animo.

"Who are you?" said Mighty.

"Yeah." said Ray.

"I am Doctor Animo, and I am your creator." said Animo.

Mighty and Ray looked shocked.

"So your our mother?" They asked.

Animo became mad.

"No not your mother, your father." said Animo.

"But if you created us wouldn't that also make you our mother?" asked Mighty.

"Shut up." said Animo.

"Okay." said Mighty.

Animo then smiled.

"Though that's a good point." He said.

"What do you want with us?" said Ray.

"Just to put you back in cryo solution." said Animo.

The two friends became shocked.

"What?" said Mighty.

Animo laughed.

"Did you really think I'd want you to be of good help to me?" said Animo.

"We didn't think anything, we don't even know who you are." said Ray.

Animo did some thinking.

"True." said Animo.

He then looked at the readers.

"They make a good point." He said.

He then pulled out a tranquilizer.

"Okay, back where you belong." said Animo.

He shot a dart at Mighty, but the armadillo turned around and the tranq hit his shell, but didn't do anything.

Animo is shocked.

"What?" said Animo.

Mighty ran into the bars and his shell started blocking the bars.

"Ray, run." said Mighty.

Ray ran off.

"Get that flying squirrel Bebop." said Animo.

Bebop groaned.

"Fine." said Bebop.

He ran off.

Rocksteady started cracking his knuckles.

"Time for puny armamdillo to learn strength of the Rocksteady." said Rocksteady.

Animo smirked.

"This'll be great." said Animo.

Rocksteady started to throw a punch at Mighty, but the armadillo grabbed the arm and tossed Rocksteady over his shoulder.

Animo became shocked.

"What the?" said Animo.

Mighty then picked up a boulder and slammed it on Rocksteady very hard.

"He tougher then expected." said Rocksteady.

Mighty then ran off.

With Ray; he was climbing up a tree as Bebop was following.

"ILL GET YOU!" He shouted.

"Never, because this tree is endless." said Ray.

But he reached the top and became shocked.

"Nevermind." said Ray.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU!" yelled Bebop.

Ray did some thinking before jumping off the tree and falling towards the ground.

Bebop noticed it.

"Huh, he is an idiot." said Bebop.

But then Ray spread his arms to the side and started flying in the air.

Bebop became shocked.

"What the?" said Bebop.

He then fell off the tree and landed on the ground.

Ray saw this.

"Ha, what an idiot." said Ray.

He continued to glide to the ground before eventually landing on it and running off.

Mighty then ran next to him before the two escaped.

Animo saw this.

"I don't believe it." said Animo.

Rocksteady approached Animo.

"Believe what?" said Rocksteady.

"I considered those two failed experiments after creating them due to not displaying any skills that were given to them. But now after what I witnessed, they were actually successes." said Animo.

He then smirked.

"I must have them under my control." said Animo.

He then grumbled.

"But how am I going to get them, they're to far away by now." said Animo.

His stomach growled.

"Who's up for lunch?" said Animo.


	4. Forced Time

In Doofus Drakes home; the duck and Sonic entered Doofus's room.

Sonic looked around.

"Sure beats the McDonalds that's like an arcade." said Sonic.

He looked around and saw something that shocked him.

"Is that Super Smash Bros Ultimate?" said Sonic.

Doofus nodded.

"It's not even supposed to be out till December 7th." said Sonic.

Doofus smiled.

"I'm rich. I can do whatever I want." He said. "I also have Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu & Eevee."

"Okay." said Sonic.

He ran over to a snack bar fridge and pulled out a can of A&W Root Beer before opening it up and drinking it.

"I can get used to this." said Sonic.

"Come property, lets enjoy the arcade." said Doofus Drake.

Sonic chuckled.

"Sure thing, master." said Sonic.

Unknown to them someone was watching.

It was Louie looking through a telescope.

He sighed.

"What a buffoon, after I warned him in that Lightning Prank Call fic." said Louie.

Back in Doofus's home; Sonic and Doofus were playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate.

Doofus was Greninja while Sonic was King K. Rool.

Doofus smirked.

"I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU TO LOSE!" shouted Doofus.

Sonic then appeared in Dare Cerberus's home.

"Hi Sonic, you know the drill right?" said the middle head.

"Yep, but do I care? Nope." said Sonic.

He then saw the McDermotts.

"I'm taking my chances here with the McDermotts." said Sonic, "Because I refuse to lose."

He started to walk off, but was stepped on by Dare Cerberus.

Sonic looked at the Dare Cerberus.

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA!" He shouted.

"Just agree to the dare. We don't want someone else who is boring." said the middle head.

Sonic sighed.

"Fine." said Sonic.

He then returned to Doofus's home and walked over to the mini fridge.

He sighed.

"I hate this." said Sonic.

He opened the fridge and pulled out a rainbow chip cookie before he began eating it.

However Doifus came grabbed the cookie and smashed it.

"Hey, I was eating that." said Sonic.

"SHUT UP SLAVE!" Doofus shouted and picked up a whip and hit Sonic with it, "I ORDER YOU TO GO UNDER WATER AND STAY THERE FOR TEN MINUETS!"

"How about no?" said Sonic.

Later; Sonic was sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool in scuba gear and very mad.

"Stupid Duck." He thought.

Doofus laughed.

"I'm loving this." said Doofus.

Sonic then climbed out of the pool and took the oxygen mask off.

He then grumbled.

Doofus then whipped Sonic again.

"Shut up slave. Now go get some chili dogs and set them all on fire." said Doofus.

Sonic is mad.

"No." He said.

Later; Sonic was cooking some smores over a fire made out of chili dogs.

"Nuts." said Sonic.

He gave the smores to Doofus.

"Good. Next up, stay in a snake pit for thirty minutes." said Doofus.

Sonic scoffed.

"Not happening." said Sonic.

Later; he was shivering in fear as tons of snakes were wrapping up around him.

"Snakes why did it have to be snakes?" Asked Sonic.

Doofus laughed evily.

His parents looked at each other and gulped.

"What a poor soul." said Drake's father.

"Yep." said Drake's mother.

"Now slave, make like a hedgehog skinned rug." said Doofus.

"I'm laying down the law." said Sonic.

Later; he was spread out on the floor like a skinned rug.

"Swiss Army could have been in Smallville or Gravity Falls, but no, he just had to be in Duckberg." said Sonic.

Doofus whipped at Sonic some more.

"Quiet slave." said Doofus.

Later; Sonic was sitting at a podium with his wrist band arm magnetized to it and glared at Doofus.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got important things to attend to." said Doofus.

He then set his whip on a hook before walking off.

Sonic turned to Doofus's parents.

"Parents turned into service?" said Sonic.

The parents nodded.

"Doofus was a good kid?" said Sonic.

They nodded again.

"Huge inheritance from his grandmother?" said Sonic.

Another nod.

"Made him into a monster?" said Sonic.

One last nod.

"Yeah. Someone must have told you a lot." said Doofus's mother.

"The green shirt duck Louie." said Sonic.

He looked around the room and saw a telephone, a gopher grabber, and the whip before turning back to the parents.

"He even told me something else." said Sonic.

The parents became confused.

"What's that?" said Doofus's father.

Sonic then punched him across the face, knocking him out.

"That you can't be trusted with a secret." said Sonic.

Doofus's Mother is shocked.

"WHY DID YOU PUNCH MY HUSBAND!?" She shouted.

Sonic picked up the gopher.

"Can't risk letting him blab about me planning on escaping." said Sonic.

The mother became schocked.

"Escape?" said Doofus's mother.

"Yep, I'm getting away from this crazy child." said Sonic.

He aimed the gopher at the phone.

"Can't reach that." said Sonic.

He then moved over to the whip and managed to grabbed it with the gopher before moving the whip over to himself and grabbing it.

"Got it." said Sonic.

He then whipped the phone before it wrapped around the whip.

Sonic whipped the phone over to his magnetized hand and grabbed the phone before dialing a number with it.

In Toon Manor; Gwen and Penny were eating cinnamon rolls in the kitchen while playing battleship.

Gwen smirked.

"B-4." she said.

Penny groaned

"YOU SANK MY BATTLE SHIP!" She shouted and threw the game away.

A ringing sound was heard, confusing the two.

"Who's phone?" said Penny.

Gwen pulled out her smart phone and pushed the talk icon.

"Hello?" said Gwen.

A split screen appeared and Sonic was on the other line.

"HELP!" yelled Sonic.

Gwen is shocked.

"Sonic, is that you, why aren't you using your own phone?" said Gwen.

"It was confiscated." said Sonic.

"Are you in prison?" Ashes Penny.

"No, but since I now know that Penny Gadget is in the room, I need her to trace the call." said Sonic.

Penny made her Codex appear.

"Getting it done. I'll have a result in six to nine minutes." said Penny.

Sonic became shocked.

"Sixtiy nine minutes?" said Sonic.

"No, six to nine minutes." said Penny.

"What is this, soviet Russia?" said Sonic.

Penny is mad.

"Just be glad I'm trying to find out where you are." said Penny.

"All I know is that I'm spending time with Doofus Drake." said Sonic.

Gwen & Penny are confused.

"Doofus, isn't he friendly?" said Gwen.

"Not anymore, he's a monster who forced me to stay underwater, sit with a bunch of snakes, and worse of all, make a campfire out of chili dogs." said Sonic.

Gwen & Penny became shocked.

"The nerve of people." said Penny.

"Yep." said Gwen.

Sonic heard something and became shocked.

"He's coming, I'll keep the phone on, just hurry up." said Sonic.

He grabbed the gopher and grabbed the whip with it before setting it back in it's place before tossing it away.

He then grabbed some tape before placing it under the phone and tossing it in it's resting place.

Doofus then entered with a chili dog and placed it on Sonic's lap.

"Eat it slave." said Doofus.

Sonic picked up the chili dog and took a bite out of it.

"Mmm, tasty. What's in this chili?" said Sonic.

"Oh, just some chili beans, meat sauce, and a small bit of turtle urine." said Doofus.

Sonic is shocked.

"What?" said Sonic.

He then started vomiting.

"Oh, that's gross." said Sonic.

Sonic then saw a picture of Doofus's Grandmother and vomited on it.

Doofus became mad and grabbed the whip before whipping him.

"Bad slave, bad. Never harm grandma." said Doofus.

Penny and Gwen who were still tracing the call that was still going became more shocked.

"That's going to far." said Gwen.

"Yep." said Penny.

Raven entered the room.

"Somebody better be dead or dying." said Raven.

Gwen glared at Raven.

"No one's dying." said Gwen.

"Doesn't sound like it." said Raven.

Gwen sighed and looked at Raven.

"Sonic's being forced to do stuff with Doofus Drake?" said Gwen.

Raven became confused.

"Isn't he supposed to be friendly?" said Raven.

"That's what I thought." muttered Penny.

The farting stopped and Doofus grabbed Sonic by the ankle.

"Alright slave, time to play doctor." said Doofus.

He then walked off with Sonic.

"Help." said Sonic.

He grabbed the split screen and only managed to pull it away, making his side disappear.

A beeping sound was heard.

"Got it." said Penny.


	5. Finding Help

With Mighty and Ray; the two approached a sign that said 'Rest stop'.

"Well, there should be some free eats hopefully." said Mighty.

Ray nodded.

"Yeah maybe." said Ray.

The two walked past the sign.

Later; the two friends appeared outside a McDonalds.

"Wonder what this place has." said Ray.

Mighty approached the drive thru menu and looked at it.

"Hmm, not to sure what to eat, but what's with the numbers?" said Mighty.

Ray looked at the menu.

"I think that's what we have to pay." said Ray.

Mighty became shocked.

"What we pay? We don't even have any money." said Mighty.

Ray nodded.

"That sucks." said Ray.

"Agreed." said Mighty.

The two walked off.

Unknown to them Animo saw this.

Animo chuckled.

"Fools." said Animo.

He then laughed so hard and car hits him.

"Ow." said Animo.

Ray became confused and turned to his best friend.

"You hear something?" said Ray.

"Sounds like a villain getting hit by a car." Said Mighty.

They then saw a wallet land close to them.

"Oh hey, money." said Ray.

He picked up the wallet and opened it up to reveal Animo's drivers lisence.

But he ignored it and pulled out some dollar bills from it.

"Check it out, should be enough for a good lunch." said Ray.

He then threw the wallet in a shredder.

"Alright, let's eat." said Mighty.

The two walked into the fast food resturant.

Later; the two friends were sitting at a booth eating food.

"Mmm, this is good." said Mighty.

"You're telling me." said Ray.

He then drank a chocolate milkshake.

Unknown to them Animo was watching and is mad.

"HOW DARE THEY TAKE MY MONEY AND THROW MY WALLET IN A SHREDDER!" shouted Animo.

But he was hit by another car.

"OW!" yelled Animo.

Later; Mighty and Ray exited the fast food resturant.

Ray burped.

It was so loud all the glass shattered.

The two noticed the destruction and became shocked.

"We should get out of here." said Ray.

"Yeah, we should." said Mighty.

The two ran off.

Animo saw this.

"No, no, I can't let them get away again." said Animo.

But another car hit him.

"OW!" yelled Animo.

Later; Mighty and Ray were at the Toon City park.

"Hmm, this must be some nice nature." said Mighty.

"You're telling me." said Ray.

They looked around.

"So who can we get to help us out of our predicament?" said Mighty.

"You got me." said Ray.

The two heard some burrowing sounds and looked to see a hole opening up and Meek in his armor popped out of it.

He climbed out of the hold and pulled out a treasure chest as Wart and Rock in his armor and a new helmet which looked like the MCU version of Ant Man's helmet, but with the left eye missing and a blue goggle climbed out of the hole as well.

"Well, time to see what's in the chest." said Wart.

Meek placed his hand on the lock and it was scanned before the chest opened up.

Rock reached into the chest and pulled out some gold coins.

"Boys, we just found what we're looking for." said Rock.

Ray leaned over to his best friend.

"I think we found who can help us." said Ray.

Mighty nodded.

"Uh, excuse me." said Mighty.

The three pure Mobians turned to the genetically engineered Mobians.

"We were wondering if maybe you can help us?" said Mighty.

The three became confused.

"See, we're genetically engineered Mobians on the run from our creator who wants to use us for whatever reason we don't like." said Ray.

Rock nodded.

"Alright." said Rock.

Later; the group was in the Bounty Cave.

Meek was currenly studying Mighty and Ray.

Then a beeping sound was heard.

"Well, story checks out, they are genetically engineered Mobians." said Meek.

Rock then removed his helmet.

"Nice, you don't see very many of those types of characters." said Rock.

"No you don't." said Wart.

"So, we going to get Animo off our tails?" said Mighty.

"Yeah sure." said Meek.

Ray chuckled.

"That Animo guy will be quite surprised when he finds out that we've gotten help." said Ray.


	6. Leaving Doofus

Back in Doofus Drake's home; Sonic was lying on a skateboard while dragging himself across the floor with his hands.

"This is the worst warden I ever had to deal with. The only one who had the balls to numb up my legs." said Sonic, "And also my spine."

Doofus who was watching Sonic laughed.

"Best show ever." said Doofus.

He started eating a lollipop.

A knocking was heard.

Doofus groaned and stood up.

He walked to the front door and opened it up to see Penny dressed in a red suit with a skirt.

"Yes, I'm with the IRS, and I'm here to collect some money you owe in back taxes." said Penny.

Doofus just slammed the door on Penny.

"Rude." said Penny.

Gwen then appeared and pushed Penny out of the way.

"Let me try." said Gwen.

She then knocked on the door.

Doofus opened the door.

"What Wicked Witch Of The West?" asked Doofus.

Gwen then pulled out a spray can and sprayed some powder on Doofus, knocking him out.

She then put the can away.

She smirked.

"Now to find Sonic." She said and walked in.

She looked around and saw the painting of Doofus's Grandmother took it and threw it in the fire place burning it.

Penny who had entered as well saw what Gwen did.

"And you just signed a death warrent." said Penny.

Gwen scoffed.

"Don't care." said Gwen.

Back in Doofus's room; Sonic was still pushing himself around the area.

"Now I know how Eeyore sees the world. From a low point of view." said Sonic.

"Thanks for noticing me." said Eeyore who walked by.

Sonic shook his head and resumed pushing himself around the room.

Back downstairs; Gwen and Penny were looking all over the place for Sonic.

"Where could he be?" said Gwen.

"Maybe upstairs." said Penny.

Gwen nodded.

With Doofus he woke up and walked around and saw a picture of his grandmother burning.

"NO, NOT GRANNY!" yelled Doofus.

He then became mad.

"TWO GROWNUP'S GONNA DIE!" yelled Doofus.

He ran off.

Upstairs; Gwen and Penny entered Doofus's room and looked around.

"Hmm, sure beats those Chuck E Cheese resturants." said Penny.

"You said it." said Gwen.

She then opened the mini fridge and pulled out a can of A&W root beer before drinking some of it.

"Mmm, tasty." said Gwen.

"Save some for me." said a voice.

"Oh su-"Gwen said before looking down to see Sonic in his predicament and screaming before dropping her soda can.

"Thanks for noticing me." said Sonic.

Penny looked down at her old friend and became shocked.

"Jesus, you look terrible." said Penny.

"I know. For one thing, I hate seeing things from this level." said Sonic.

"You and me both dude." Jude Lizowski who was lying on his skateboard said.

Everyone became shocked.

"Can you point me to the exit by chance?" said Jude, "I may have accidentally lathered myself with muscle relaxant."

Sonic grabbed Jude's board and moved it to aim at a doorway before pushing it away.

"See you three hopefully." said Jude.

"Was it just me, or did he sound a lot like Chris McLean?" said Sonic.

"He did." said Gwen.

"Yep." said Penny.

"To weird." said Gwen.

"Very much like McLean." said Penny.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he and Chris were related." said Gwen.

Sonic opened up the fridge and pulled out a snickerdoodle and started eating it.

"Oh yeah, that's very good." said Sonic.

"Get him up." said Gwen.

She and Penny bent down and picked Sonic up and held his arms over their shoulders.

"You're going to be okay." said Penny.

"That's the first good thing I've heard all day." said Sonic.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" shouted a Voice.

Everyone became shocked and turned to see Doofus Drake with a sharkpoon in hand.

"Oh no, someone's going to shoot me in the knee again. I know it, bad enough when Lynn Jr did it, but this is going to be a nightmare." said Sonic.

"I'm not gonna shoot you Sonic I'M GONNA SHOOT AND KILL THAT BITCH WHO BURNED MY GRANDMOTHER!" shouted Doofus, "NOW GIVE UP OR ILL!"

However screaming sound is heard as a wrecking ball came in with Lana riding it and hits Doofus sending him flying.

"I'LL BE BACK!" He shouted and flew far away.

Lana jumped off the ball and landed on the ground.

"Looks like I also came in like a wrecking ball." said Lana.

Sonic groaned.

"He had my phone." said Sonic.

Later; he was lying down on the Toon Manor dining room table as Penny was giving him a neck rub.

Gwen then appeared and placed a chili dog on Sonic's chest.

"How's the patient going doctor?" said Gwen.

"Other then the fact that I can't feel anything besides my arms and head, I'm alright." said Sonic.

He grabbed the chili dog and started eating it.

"He's going to need some blood circulation and tons of water." said Penny.

Gwen nodded.

"Got it." said Gwen.

She grabbed a cup and poured some water in it before putting it close to Sonic.

"How'd you fare with Doofus anyways?" said Penny.

"My legs are temporarily numb, my phone's confiscated, my dignity is ruined, all in all it was all worth it." said Sonic.

The girls became confused.

"How was it all worth it?" said Gwen.

Sonic then pulled out Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee as well as Super Smash Bros Ultimate.

"Got my hands on these bad boys." said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

"Definetly worth it." said Gwen.

Sonic then drank some of his water.

"Tasty." said Sonic.

"Water's flavorless." said Penny.

"I know." said Sonic.

Then Mike and Zoey entered the room and saw everything.

"Please tell me you're not planning on giving someone surgery." said Mike.

"Nah, nothing of the sorts going to happen, I'm just badly numbed up in many places." said Sonic.

Mike sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness." said Mike.

"So, how long until I can use my legs again?" said Sonic.

Penny made her computer appear and scanned Sonic.

"About eight hours." said Penny.

Sonic became shocked.

"Eight hours?" said Sonic, "I was tackled by a superfast obese man who chased me for some gold rings I had."

 **Flashback**

Sonic was running around an entire race track as Doofus was watching.

He then looked at Wario.

"Hey chubby." said Doofus.

Wario turned to Doofus confused.

"Sonic has hundreds of gold rings on his person." said Doofus.

Wario became shocked.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Wario.

He then ran off to Sonic laughing.

The treasure loving Wario then managed to catch up to Sonic and tackled him out of the track, knocking tons of gold rings out of him.

Wario laughed and grabbed all the rings.

 **End Flashback**

"Yeah, it sucks." said Penny.

"Well, can someone by chance take me to the game room? I want to play some video games that haven't even been released yet." said Sonic.

Mike then grabbed Sonic and helped him up on his feet.

"I got you, just take it easy." said Mike.

Zoey then appeared on Sonic's side and held his arm.

"I'll help you out as well." said Zoey.

She and Mike walked off with Sonic.

"So, what're the future release games anyways?" said Mike.

"The new Smash Bros and Pokemon games." said Sonic.

The two became confused.

"How'd you get your hands on them?" said Zoey.

"Spend most of the day with a crazy rich kid. I managed to steal them right under his nose." said Sonic.

"Question." said Mike.

"All the characters in Smash Bros Ultimate are unlocked." said Sonic.

"I call Solid Snake." said Mike.

Zoey became shocked.

"Hey, you can't just call a character before we even started playing." said Zoey.

"I just did." said Mike.

He then playfully slapped Zoey on the head.

Zoey chuckled and playfully slapped Mike on the head as well.

Mike then wound up playfully slapping Sonic on his butt.

"Sorry, I was aiming for Zoey." said Mike.

"Don't worry, butt cheek's still asleep." said Sonic.

The three started laughing and stopped.

"I still call Snake." said Mike.


	7. Stopping Animo

With Mighty and Ray; the two were still in the Bounty Cave with Meek's group.

Rock was doing some work on his helmet.

Ray saw this.

"So, a helmet with only one eye." said Ray.

"Yep." said Rock.

"Why?" said Ray.

"My left eye was scratched up and electrocuted." said Rock.

"Okay, can I see?" said Ray.

Rock stopped working on his helmet and pulled up his emo hair, revealing his left eye.

Ray saw the eye.

"Huh, neat." said Ray.

Rock became shocked.

"Wait, how're you not disturbed by this reveal?" said Rock.

"I'm a flying squirrel, I'm a pretty disturbing squirrel." said Ray.

Mighty was punching a punchbag several times.

He smirked.

"I maybe a pacifist, but I'll fight if I need to." said Mighty.

"That's the spirit." said Wart.

Mighty saw Wart.

"You mind, I'm training." said Mighty.

Wart stepped back.

He turned to Ray.

"So, you can fly huh?" said Wart.

Ray turned to the warthog.

"Actually I glide, not fly. Very common misconception." said Ray.

"How so?" asked Wart.

Ray then jumped up on a ledge and spread his arms out before jumping down and gliding through the air.

He then moved his arms up to gain some air.

Wart nodded.

"Not bad." said Wart.

Ray then landed on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm a glider, not a flyer." said Ray.

"Then wouldn't it make more sense to have called flying squirrel's gliding squirrel's?" said Wart.

Ray did some thinking.

"Maybe." said Ray.

"Yeah, would have made more sense." said Wart.

Ray then turned to Mighty.

"So, what now that we got help?" said Ray.

"Now, just wait for Animo to show up and try to reclaim us." said Mighty.

The two then walked out of the cave.

Then a cage fell on the two.

Animo then appeared laughing.

"Got you both right where I want you." said Animo.

Meek who saw the whole thing groaned.

"How do villains keep finding this place? Are they using Google Maps?" said Meek.

"No." said Animo.

Meek sighed.

"We're using Google Earth." said Animo.

Meek groaned.

"That's the same thing as Google Maps." said Meek.

Animo became confused.

"Really?" said Animo.

Meek nodded.

"Yeah, they're the same thing." said Meek.

Animo groaned.

"I'm getting old." said Animo.

"No kidding." said Ray.

"Shut up." said Animo.

Meek then punched Animo across the face.

Animo groaned and put his hands on his head before tons of mutated bears appeared.

"Kill them all." said Animo.

The bears then approached Meek.

Meek gulped.

But then Mighty grabbed the bars and bent them before he and Ray exited the cage.

Animo became shocked.

"I knew I should have went with titanium." said Animo.

Mighty then grabbed a mutant bear and tossed it into a boulder.

Ray was avoiding several of them.

"I don't need weapons to beat you, I got my rad skills." said Ray.

"YO MAMA!" shouted Animo.

Mighty tossed one of the bears onto Animo, crushing him.

"You're a terrible mother." said Mighty.

The bear got up and walked away, revealing a crushed Animo.

He felt his antenna's and sighed in relief.

But they then fell apart.

"Crap." said Animo.

The mutant bears then glared at Animo.

"Uh oh." said Animo.

He then ran off as the bears followed.

Everyone laughed.

"Looks like he'll be bear chow." said Rock.


	8. New Home

In a forest; Mighty and Ray were looking at a house that was similar to the house in Roseanne which Meek, Rock, and Wart were building.

"Well, it's got character." said Mighty.

"Yeah, now what're we to do for television, we can't get cable from this far away." said Ray.

"I don't know and I don't care." said Mighty.

Meek, Wart, and Rock finished the house.

"Done." said Meek.

Mighty saw this.

"Very nice." said Mighty.

"I'm going to enjoy this." said Ray.

Meek nodded.

"Of course you will." said Meek.

Ray walked into the house.

He smiled.

"Yeah, this'll do." said Ray.

Mighty entered as well.

"How true." said Mighty.

Meek smiled.

"Yeah, this place is off grid, so you'll be alright." said Meek.

He and his friends walked off.

Meanwhile in the Toon Manor; Sonic was playing Pokemon Lets Go Pikachu.

Sonic smirked.

"Nice stuff, very nice." said Sonic.

He uses Pikachu's Focus Punch attack on an Abra.

But then a wall was busted down and Mario in a pair of shades appeared.

Sonic became shocked.

"Oh boy, some Men in Black stuff." said Sonic.

"Stop right there, you're under arrest for being in possession of some games before their release dates." said Mario.

Sonic became mad and grabbed the games.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" yelled Sonic.

He ran off very quickly as Mario followed.

Then Mike and Zoey entered the room and became confused.

"What just happened?" said Mike.

"No idea." said Zoey.

Then Luigi appeared with a neurolyzer.

"Look here please." said Luigi.

But as soon as he pushed the button on the device, Mike grabbed the flashing part before it could go off.

Luigi became shocked.

"Mama mia." said Luigi.

"Yeah, I'm not falling for that Men in Black trick." said Mike.

"Me neither." said Zoey.

Luigi sighed and walked off as Mario appeared.

"Got away." said Mario.

He then walked off as well.


End file.
